


Die Blowjob Wette

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Slut Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weder Sasuke, noch Naruto sind dafür bekannt, dass sie sonderlich leicht aufgeben. Das ihre Wettbewerbslust jedoch soweit gehen würde, hatte keiner von ihnen angenommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Blowjob Wette

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55b6a907000151c633efafac/1/Die-Blowjob-Wette

★

  
  
  
„Geht es wieder los?“, murmelte Kiba während er Sasuke und Naruto beobachtete, wie sie voreinander standen, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen. Ja, die beiden waren wieder dabei sich zu streiten. Und könnten dabei nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Naruto konnte man jede Emotion alleine an der Körperhaltung ablesen, während Sasuke einfach nur vollkommen entspannt da stand und beobachtete wie sein bester Freund sich aufregte.   
  
Wie die beiden Freunde geworden waren, kann man auch nur noch aus Mythen und Geschichten hören und keiner wagt zu behaupten, dass sie wahr waren. Manche behaupten, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Freunde sind, sondern Schauspieler für eine Langzeit-Versteckte-Kamera, andere sagen, dass sie eigentlich Brüder waren, weil niemand der sich so viel streitet wirklich befreundet sein kann.  
  
„Jap. Hab nicht aufgepasst worum es dieses Mal geht.“ Hidan gähnte heiser und streckte sich ein wenig auf der Wiese vor ihrem Gebäude. Die halbe Stunde Pause zwischen den Sitzungen war nie lange genug, vor allem nicht im Sommersemester, wenn man ein wenig Sonne tanken konnte. Hidan war sogar schon braun geworden. (Euphemismus für rot wie ein Krebs). Er zupfte leicht das Gras unter seinem Körper au dem Boden und streute es über Kibas Schoss. Langeweile war ein Fluch. Und ja, zwei streitende Studenten langweilten Hidan beinahe schon.  
  
Nicht, weil er Streit nicht mochte, sondern weil sie es andauernd machten.  
  
„Du warst schon Mal in deren Wohngemeinschaft, ne? Steht da eigentlich noch alles, oder haben die jeden Teller und Stuhl schon in ihren Kabbeleien gefickt?“ Hidan interessierte sich eben für seine Freunde. Nur seine Wortwahl war... bestenfalls prollig.  
  
Kiba verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich halb zu Hidan um, sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Wie... fickt man denn einen Stuhl?“  
  
„Ehrlich, du fragst mich, wie man einen Stuhl fickt und nicht wie man einen Teller fickt? Komm schon, sei was kreativer, auch wenn du fucking BWL machst, kannst du es dir doch wohl vorstellen, oder?“ Einige Sekunden konnte man förmlich die Sanduhr in Kiba ablaufen sehen. Sehr langsam. Unendlich langsam, bevor er das Gesicht noch weiter verzog. Absoluter Ekel trat schließlich auf sein Gesicht als der imaginäre Gong erklang und Hidan brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es war so einfach Kiba mit so was aus der Bahn zu werfen. Aber das war nicht wichtig, nicht in dem Moment in dem Naruto lauthals: „FEIN!“ schrie.   
  
„Oh, es wird spannend. Tellerficken erkläre ich dir gleich, aber ich sag es dir gleich, du brauchst einen Bohrer und viel Vaseline.“, murmelte Hidan, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen dem dynamischen Duo widmete. Oder eher dem dysfunktionalem Duo. Aber egal.   
  
„Dann klären wir das gleich, Sasuke. Du und ich.“ Mit jedem Wort tippte er ihm gegen die Brust und versuchte sich selbst ein wenig größer erscheinen zu lassen, als Sasuke. Stellte sich sogar auf die Zehnspitzen, die blauen Augen sprühten und funkelten nur so vor Wut. Es war so niedlich die beiden zu beobachten. „Wir nehmen jetzt die beschissene U-Bahn in die Stadt, setzen uns ins McDonalds und sehen mal, wer die meisten Cheeseburger essen kann.“  
  
Sasuke verdrehte nur die Augen. So war das Spiel jedes Mal bei ihnen. Es war sogar beinahe schon Standard. Und wenn Hidan das Muster schon erkannt hatte, dann war es mehr als offensichtlich.  
  


Sasuke reizt Naruto.  
  
Naruto lässt sich reizen.  
  
Naruto explodiert und fordert Sasuke heraus.  
  
Sasuke tut so, als wäre das nicht das, was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit wollte.  
  
Sasuke willigt ein.  
  
Kleinkrieg

  
  
So lief es immer und mittlerweile hatte der ganze Campus schon davon gehört. Eigentlich waren die Wetten auch der einzige Grund gewesen, wieso Hidan sich mit ihnen angefreundet hatte, weil ehrlich: Sie waren schon verdammte Idioten. Aber es machte tierisch Spaß sie zu beobachten, wenn sie solchen Unsinn machten.   
  
„Fein, Naruto. Wenn du dich wirklich öffentlich demütigen lassen willst, fein. Ich erinnere dich nur an das Wetttrinken und wer von uns beiden ins Krankenhaus musste. Heute wird es kaum anders sein.“  
  
„Ph. Burger sind nicht so schädlich wie Alkohol.“, blaffte Naruto zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, reckte das Kinn so hoch er konnte. Gott, beinahe konnte man meinen, dass er sich das Genick so brach.   
  
„Hidan, du kommst mit. Wir brauchen jemanden, der Burger zählt.“  
  
Oh ja, genau dafür hatte Hidan sich mit ihnen angefreundet... Und wenn ein, oder zwei Cheeseburger dabei in seiner Tasche landen würden, dann war das doch auch nur fair, oder? Ja, doch... dass war dann nur fair. Grinsend stand er auf, klopfte sich das Gras aus der Hose. Er tat nicht ein Mal so, als würde er die nächste Vorlesung nachbereiten.  
  
Burger waren wichtiger.  
  
  


★

  
  
  
„Wie viel Geld haben wir für Hamburger ausgegeben?“, murmelte Naruto mit echter Reue im Blick, als er sich die Treppen hinauf in ihre kleine Wohnung schleppte. Er hatte gewonnen, so viel war klar... Sasuke konnte vieles besser als er selbst, aber wenn es um das haltlose Konsumieren von Nahrung ging, dann war er der unangefochtene Profi. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Sasuke für eine Party vier Packungen Chips besorgt hatte und kurz in den Keller verschwunden war um Wasser zu besorgen. Naruto hatte es geschafft zwei Packungen leer zu bekommen und eine zu stehlen, sich im Bad einzuschließen und dort zu fressen.   
  
Drei Tage Verstopfungen.   
  
#worthit  
  
„Zu viel. Wir müssen den Rest des Monats von Kartoffeln und Quark leben.“  
  
„Oder hungern.“  
  
„Als ob du hungern könntest, Naruto.“ Sasuke lachte leise und wartete, bis Naruto endlich den Schlüssel ins Schloss bekam und ihr Reich aufschloss. Man sah immer welcher Teil Naruto gehörte und wo Sasuke herrschte. Narutos Bereich war das Chaos. Manchmal waren beide der festen Überzeugung, dass da irgendwann ein Mal etwas halb totes (oder wieder lebendiges) raus krabbeln würde... Sasuke hingegen war sehr ordentlich und sauber. Nicht zu viel, aber genug, als das alles aussah, als könnte gleich der Fotograf kommen und ein Inserat der Wohnung schalten.  
  
„Zwing mich nicht daraus eine Wette zu machen. Du weißt, dass ich nie wieder essen würde, sterben würde und dich noch aus dem Grab für meinen Mord verantwortlich mache.“  
  
„Deine Leiche wird leicht genug zu verstecken sein, wenn erst ein Mal der ganze Speck weg ist.“ Sasuke hatte eine sehr negative Art an sich, die Naruto immer wieder und wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es war unbeschreiblich schwer zu sagen, wann der Mann einen Witz machte und wann er etwas ernst meinte. Darum blieb Naruto auch gerade mitten im Flur stehen und drehte sich sehr... sehr langsam zu Sasuke um. „Das... meintest du nicht ernst, oder?“  
  
Ein Schulterzucken und ein Grinsen war seine Antwort.  
  
Überzeugt war er immer noch nicht.   
  
  


★

  
  
  
Die Tage bis zum Wochenende gingen sehr... sehr träge vorüber. Wie sie nun ein Mal waren, wenn man zur Uni ging – oder auch nicht und sich morgens so lange im Bett selbst einredete, dass man die Vorlesung total nachholen würde – und als dann endlich das sagenumwobene und atemberaubend erwartete Wochenende vor der Türe stand, da schlossen Naruto und Sasuke die Wohnungstüre ab, ließen die Vorhänge vor die Fenster, steckten das Telefon aus und stellten sich bei Facebook auf unsichtbar.   
  
Einfach mal zwei Tage keinen sehen, außer den besten Freund. Das machten sie immer. Ein Mal im Monat gab es so ein Wochenende. Keine Party, kein Saufen, kein sonst was. Nur sie beide, ein paar gute Pizzen – oder in diesem Fall Kartoffeln mit Quark, weil sie alles in Burger investiert hatten – und jede Menge Filme. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich bis in die 80er zurück gesehen und sahen gerade einen schlechten Actionfilm, während sie das Getratsche und den Unsinn der letzten Zeit Revue passieren ließen.  
  
Naruto liebte diese Tage.   
  
Sie waren so unglaublich beruhigend und seiner Meinung auch der größte Faktor, wieso er so gerne mit Sasuke befreundet war. Sie hatten eine Wellenlänge, so unterschiedlich sie auch waren und sie konnten über alles reden. Sie hatten ähnliche Scheiße durchgemacht und wäre das hier eine traurige Geschichte, würde das alles hier aufgeführt werden. Ist es aber nicht, weswegen man sich mit der Info begnügen musste, dass Naruto die verdammten Kartoffeln nicht mehr sehen konnte und sie einfach nur noch auskotzen wollte.  
  
„Weißt du? Ich hab mit Neji geredet. Weißt schon, Hinatas Bruder.“  
  
„Mh-h.“, war Sasukes einsilbige Antwort, während er die noch immer viel zu harten Kartoffeln mit Hass vor sich betrachtete. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört zu essen, genau wie Naruto und er sah es kommen, dass sie beide um 21 Uhr hysterisch zum Supermarkt liefen um noch irgendwas wie Chips zu bekommen.  
  
Wenngleich Chips auch nur Kartoffeln waren.  
  
Aber geil.  
  
In Fett gebacken.  
  
Like fuck.  
  
Das wertet alles auf, sogar Brokkoli!  
  
„Und er meinte, dass er seinen neuen Freund einen geblasen habe. Und blah blah, jedenfalls meinte er, dass er der beste Blowjob-Geber der Welt sei und ich nur so: 'Eh, was?' weil es tut mir leid, ich gebe die besten Blowjobs und Neji hat beschrieben was der so macht und das war standard? Like... Amateurporno. So einer mit einer schlechten Handykamera gedreht. Nicht ein Mal guter Amateurporno.“ Und ja, Naruto hatte das beinahe schon als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst, als Neji meinte, dass er der Beste sei.  
  
Like fuck?  
  
Naruto war besser.  
  
Er hatte den Titelsong von Pokémon als Handyklingelton und wie hieß es dort so schön: Ich will der Allerbeste sein...Und das war er nun ein Mal. Dinge mit dem Mund waren Narutos Ding. Fressen, Blasen... alles das Selbe.  
  
Nun, leider schien Sasuke das nicht so zu sehen wie er, als er einfach nur spöttisch schnaubte.  
  
„Sorry, aber du kannst nicht der Beste sein, Naruto.“, lachte er leise, streckte die Arme leicht über den Kopf, drückte den Rücken durch und gähnte. Und ja, Naruto beobachtete dabei genau, wie alle Muskeln sich unter dem Stoff bewegten, unter der Haut... Sasuke sah gut aus. Klar, war das Naruto aufgefallen. Er musste blind sein, um das nicht zu bemerken. Und selbst blind konnte man sicher die Bauchmuskeln fühlen.  
  
Korrektur: Besonders blind konnte man sie fühlen.   
  
Er würde nicht sagen, dass er in Sasuke verliebt war. Das wäre zu kitschig. Aber er war der Superbösewicht, den er sich immer in seinem Leben gewünscht hatte... Wie Magneto und Professor X, nur das sie beide noch zusammen wohnten.   
  
„Ach? Und wieso?“  
  
„Weil ich besser bin als du. So einfach ist das.“  
  
Ach.  
  
Aaaaach.  
  
Naruto öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Der sehr laute Actionfilm half seinen Gedanken nicht nennenswert weiter, wenn er ehrlich war und er schluckte den kleinen Klumpen in seiner Kehle hinab. Blinzelte. Er hatte jetzt zwei Optionen. Nur zwei. Keine mehr, keine weniger. Er konnte das jetzt übergehen. Er konnte lachen und so tun, als hätte Sasuke es nie gesagt, aber... das war keine wirkliche Option. Nicht zwischen ihnen. Nicht, wenn Sasukes Augen voller Kampflust funkelten.  
  
Das ließ also nur Option B übrig. Nämlich:  
  
„Wetten nicht?“  
  
Wie schnell Naruto sich zwischen Sasukes gespreizten Beinen wiederfinden konnte, das hatte er nicht angenommen. Aber das es ihm so wenig ausmachte, hatte er auch nicht gedacht, als der billige Laminat sich gegen seine Knie drückte. Aber hey. Wenn man so was machte, dann bitte auch richtig. Und Naruto plante es so richtig zu machen, dass es... überrichtigt war. Ha. Neue Wörter konnte er auch erfinden.   
  
Er presste die Lippen flach gegen die Naht von Sasukes Jeans, genau dort, wo sein Schwanz unter zu vielen Schichten von Stoff begraben war. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Jeans, bevor er sie mit ungeduldigen Fingern öffnete und ein kleines Stück nach unten strich. Sasuke trug schwarze Boxershorts. Die engen. Natürlich trug er die, der Mann war Stil von A bis Z.   
  
Naruto gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und leckte über den Stoff. Spürte, wie Sasuke unter seiner Zunge zuckte, wie sich sein Schwanz ihm ein wenig entgegen reckte, aber es noch nicht vollkommen schaffte. Oh ja, das hier war Narutos Spezialität. Foltern.  
  
Er legte die Lippen um die Eichel, schmeckte nichts als den Stoff auf seiner Zunge und er wusste, dass sie morgen taub sein würde, aber es kümmerte nicht, als er leicht anfing zu saugen. Nicht stark, nicht genug, als das er noch in seine Unterhose kommen könnte, aber genug um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl wusste, was er hier tat und was er damit beabsichtigte.   
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie das Spiel trieben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er die Umrandungen seines Penis mit seiner Zunge nachgezeichnet hatte, aber es war nicht lange genug. Der Stoff der Unterhose glänzte feucht von seinem Speichel und Sasukes Lusttropfen und wenn es nach Naruto ginge, dann könnte er so ewig weiter machen... Aber er wollte Sasuke ja von mehr als seinen Leckfähigkeiten überzeugen, weswegen er langsam den Stoff zurück zog und Sasukes Penis offenbarte.  
  
Ehrlich.  
  
Das war eine Offenbarung.  
  
Scheiß auf den brennenden Dornbusch. Stehender Penis, das war das neue Zeichen, dass es tatsächlich einen Gott gab und der es mit Sasuke sehr gut gemeint hatte. Ohne lange weiter zu zögern, oder Sasuke zu quälen nahm Naruto ihn in den Mund.  
  
Nicht zaghaft.  
  
Nicht langsam.  
  
Er ließ ihn komplett in sich hinein, bis in seine Kehle, bis seine Nase sich gegen das getrimmte Haar drückte und er das unterdrückte Stöhnen von Sasuke hörte. Gut, jetzt wusste er, wie Naruto das Essen gewonnen hatte. Er hatte keinen Würgereflex. Aber das kam ihm gerade sehr zu Gute, als er das Monstrum vollkommen in seinen Mund zwängte.   
  
Gott, er fühlte sich, als würde sein Mund an den Seiten aufplatzen, als würde er aufreißen, so groß war Sasuke, aber das war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass er diesen fantastischen Schwanz in seinem Mund hatte und Sasukes Finger sich in seinen Haaren vergriffen.  
  
Seine Hüfte noch weiter nach oben schnellte und in die Enge stieß.  
  
Genüsslich.  
  
Langsam.  
  
Er kostete es aus. Kostete die Enge aus, kostete es aus, das Naruto nur ab und an für Luft auftauchen musste und den feuchten Penis mit Küssen und seiner Zunge beglückte. Seine Hoden nicht vergessend.  
  
Oh ja. Naruto wusste, was Männer mochten. Und er wusste das ein unschuldiger Blick aus blauen Augen nach oben wahre Wunder wirken konnte. Vor allem wenn man gerade die Spitze eines gigantischen Penis im Mund hatte und ihn wieder in einem Zug in sich aufnahm. Um den Schwanz stöhnte.   
  
Ihn reizte.  
  
Und schließlich ihn im einen Mund kommen ließ. Naruto öffnete leicht die Lippen, damit Sasuke sein Sperma auf seiner Zunge sehen konnte, bevor er es herunter schluckte, beinahe schon scheu – alles nur Show, Naruto genoss es – ihn sauber leckte. Seine Haare kribbelten dort, wo Sasuke ihn hart angefasst hatte und sein eigener Schwanz war von dem Ganzen nicht unbeeindruckt geblieben.  
  
Sasuke sah fertig aus. Also wirklich fertig und wenn Naruto nichts mochte, das mochte er wirklich gerne. Gott, er könnte ewig zwischen seinen Beinen knien, zu ihm aufsehen und... einfach beobachten, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte, spüren wie die schlanken Finger durch sein Haar strichen. Selbst sein Geschmack auf seiner Zunge war etwas, das Naruto genießen wollte und konnte.   
  
„Und? Wie war es?“, grinste er schadenfroh und legte eine Wange auf Sasukes Oberschenkel ab. Er sah unter dichten Wimpern zu ihm auf, war sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass er etwas Sperma an der Wange hatte, aber... es gab nichts, was eine Zungenspitze nicht beseitigen konnte und so wie Sasuke stöhnte, schien es ihm zu gefallen. Sehr gut.   
  
„Mh, du bist nicht schlecht, Naruto. Aber... ich bin besser.“ Oh. Nach der Vorstellung immer noch so viel Selbstvertrauen? Das versprach nur Gutes und Naruto ließ sich bereitwillig auf die Beine ziehen und auf das Sofa legen.  
  
Ja, legen.  
  
Nicht setzen. Sasuke drückte ihn beinahe schon herrisch zurück, dass Naruto mit dem Rücken flach gegen das Polster lag und legte sich selbst zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine. Und wenn das kein Anblick war, an de Naruto sich gewöhnen konnte, dann wusste er es auch nicht.   
  
Was ihm sofort auffiel... Sasuke war weniger unordentlich als er selbst. Er küsste nicht den Stoff, und sabberte beinahe schon ein Loch in die Unterhose, er machte es anders. Zog den Stoff beinahe schon quälend langsam von Narutos semiharten Schwanz und offenbarte ihn, als wäre er das neunte Weltwunder. (Das achte Weltwunder war sein eigener Penis.) Naruto konnte nicht anders, als zu schaudern, als die kühle Luft an seinen Schwanz kam. Konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Sasuke gierig entgegen zuckte, um Aufmerksamkeit beinahe schon bettelte.   
  
Aufmerksamkeit, die Sasuke bereit war zu geben.  
  
Wie gnädig.  
  
Er ging gleich aufs Ganze und erntete dafür ein langes, dunkles Stöhnen von Naruto, der seinen Rücken durchdrückte gegen die fremde Zunge. Sasuke leckte die Unterseite entlang, die empfindliche Unterseite und strich mit der Zungenspitze knapp unter die Vorhaut, bevor er anfing sie leicht zurück zu ziehen.  
  
Alleine diese kleine Bewegung ließ Naruto schon zittern und wenn ihn das eben nicht schon so sehr angemacht hätte, dann wäre er spätestens jetzt steinhart. Wie ein Brötchen von Netto. Er wollte die Augen schließen, aber dann würde er den fantastischen Anblick verpassen, wie Sasuke seinen Schwanz beinahe schon anbetete, als er ihn zwischen die Blassen Lippen nahm. Gott, er war wirklich gut.  
  
Langsamer als Naruto, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die Lust sich in ihm aufbaute. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er in seinem Mund kommen wollte, sodass Sasuke ihn schmeckte, ihn herunterschluckte.  
  
„Ugh.“Naruto vergriff seine Finger in den schwarzen Haaren seines Freundes und seine Hüfte stieß nach oben, als er die feuchte Enge um seine Eichel spürte. Aber es war noch nicht genug, Gott es war noch nicht genug, dachte er verzweifelt, während er flehend Sasukes Kopf ein wenig herunter dirigierte.  
  
Er folgte.  
  
So artig, das war man gar nicht gewohnt.  
  
Er nahm mehr und mehr von ihm in seinem Mund auf, seine Zunge – so viel flinker als die Narutos – hörte nicht auf seinen Schaft zu liebkosen und immer wenn er erste Lusttropfen schmeckte, gab er ein Stöhnen von sich, das seine Kehle nur so um Naruto vibrierte. Ihre beiden Körper waren sich so nah, Sasukes Atem strich über Narutos Haut und einen kleinen Moment fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie sie hier gelandet waren...  
  
Aber als Sasukes Zunge über seine Hoden glitt, dann die gesamte Länge wieder nach oben, nur um ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung in sich aufzunehmen... Da war es Naruto auch vollkommen egal. Er stieß in die Enge. Und Sasuke nahm alles, was er ihm gab. Stöhnte um seinen Schwanz. Gott, er spürte die Kehle um sich. Er spürte wie Sasuke schluckte, er spürte einfach alles in diesem Moment und ohne eine Vorwarnung kam Naruto. Drückte sich gegen diese sündigen Lippen, durfte Sasukes Mund durch den Orgasmus ficken und kam in ihm.   
  
So tief in seiner Kehle, dass er schlucken musste. Aber Sasuke schien es nicht zu stören, hielt ihn in seinem Mund, bis Naruto ihm alles gegeben hatte, was er konnte, und sein ganzer Körper einfach kollabierte.  
  
Genau da wo er lag.  
  
Mit einem leisen Plopp entließ Sasuke Naruto aus seinem Mund und betrachtete sehr zufrieden sein keuchendes und zitterndes Werk. Zumindest nahm Naruto an, dass er zufrieden war. Bei Sasuke das im Gesicht abzulesen war immer so ein kleines Kunststück.  
  
Mehr aus dem Augenwinkel, als wirklich bewusst, bekam er mit, wie Sasuke sich wieder hinsetzte, Naruto und seine Nacktheit weiter anstarrend, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da gerade getan hatte.   
  
„Und... und wie bewerten wir jetzt... wer den besten Blowjob gibt?“, fragte Naruto atemlos, noch nicht ein Mal mehr mit genug Energie, als das er seine Hose vollkommen anziehen könnte. Er lag einfach nur da und starrte hoch an die Decke. Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann hätte Sasuke gewonnen, aber er konnte ja auch kein wirklich objektives Urteil abgeben.  
  
Schließlich war er gerade in der Kehle seines besten Freundes gekommen.  
  
„Wir holen nicht Hidan al Schiedsrichter.“  
  
„Oh Gott, nein.“   
  
Sasuke setzte sich aufrechter neben ihm auf das Sofa, strich sich das zerstörte Haar aus der Stirn, bevor er ein Seufzen von sich gab, das aus den Tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele zu kommen schien. Naruto könnte ihn so öfter sehen. So absolut zerstört... Gefiel ihm verdammt gut.   
  
„Wir... könnten es noch Mal machen und Zeit messen.“  
  
„Zeit messen?“  
  
Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer hält länger durch, oder... zählen wer ihn öfter ganz in den Mund bekommen, so was... Ich meine, wir werten nicht ultimativ aus, wer den besten Blowjob gibt, aber... Ich denke, wir könnten so einem Gewinner näher kommen.“ Sasuke starrte Naruto einige Sekunden an, als wäre er von allen guten und auch bösen Geistern verlassen, bevor er knapp nickte.  
  
„Das wären viele Blowjobs, Naruto.“  
  
Naruto nickte. Nicht rot, aber... grinsend.  
  
„Klingt gut. Du legst vor.“, fügte Sasuke an und spreizte seine Beine. Oh ja, das würde ein gutes Wochenende werden, so viel war klar.   
  
  


★

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Kinder, es ist so weit. Ich habe 222 Empfehlungen* auf meine Geschichten, weswegen ich eine Mini-Party mache. Und was ist eine Party ohne geladene Gäste, alias euch? Das ist der Plan: 
> 
> Ihr könnt mir einen OS-Wunsch einschicken. Ob in einem Review, oder per Mail ist mir relativ egal. Er wird um die 2000 - 3000 Wörter haben, vielleicht was mehr, vielleicht was weniger und sie werden über die nächste Zeit gepostet. Sollte euch also der Schreibstil gefallen haben, dann haut euch an die Tasten, ich schreib für euch, sagt mir ein Pair, groben Plotpunkt, den ihr sehen wollt, ob es Sex geben soll, oder nicht und ich schreib es euch. Das ist mein Danke an die liebe Unterstützung die es hier so gibt.
> 
> Stay strong, Kindas.
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll,
> 
> Wir.
> 
> *P.S. 223, weil sich irgendwer nicht benehmen konnte xD


End file.
